A Most Beautiful Ruby Red
by heedlessHarleyquin
Summary: Yasumi opened her Flaming blue eye's. "mm…Zero. I think it's time we go inside, don't you?" He looked down at her. Smiling he spoke softly...read me and find out more RnR please! 3


Darkness & Magic

Zero stared into the dark fog. He and Yasumi had been sitting there for an hour. Yasumi was getting tired, he could tell it was time to give it up and go back inside. He sighed and place a hand over his midnight purple eye's. _He wasn't coming tonight. _Zero thought. Yasumi yawned and stretched out beside Zero. He pushed some hair out of her eye's. Zero hated when she hid her face. Nowadays that's all she did. She would wake up go out and come back with a limp or bruises.

Yasumi opened her Flaming blue eye's. "mm…Zero. I think it's time we go inside, don't you?" He looked down at her. Smiling he spoke softly.

"Yeah, I guess your right." She stood up.

She was getting taller and taller. She was still thin as a stick but was very strong. He couldn't believe they were two years apart. They jumped off the roof and landed in the back yard. He opened the door for her and A small green blur zoomed out of the house.

"Haha! You look pretty stupid without your hair, Ricky!" Ricky ran to the door. He was beet red and his bright pink hair cut short on one side.

"MAVERICK! You little brat I'll kill you for this!"

Yasumi grabbed Maverick by the arm and dragged him inside. Everyone was sitting in the living room watching _Kickass. _She grabbed the remote from Mitchell and he protested. She held Maverick in front of the television.

"Who was in charge of him while we were gone!" They all look at each other.

"Come on! Lemme go! Lemme go!" She shook him slightly.

"Shut it. Also why is he out of the room! Do you know how much of a problem that's gonna be if the neighbors saw him! He moves to fast for anyone to catch him but that's not the problem, now is it!" She went on. "If they did catch him what do you think would happen! He'd get tested on then they'll come for us next! Do you want to be in a test tube with wires hooked up to you! I do not think so! Here Mitchell take your brother to your room."

Yasumi wasn't older the 15 but she held most of the responsibilities for these guys. There was Mitchell and Maverick. They, well as babies their parent tried to get rid of them. They were different from the kids at school of course, but Maverick, He was a different story. He had developed a power that wasn't able to be hidden. He moved 5,000 mph with just a single step. Mitchell was pyrokinetic, he was rarely allowed to touch anyone in the mansion.

"I think…" Miki started. "She's finally lost it." Mochi finished.

The twins, Miki and Mochi came to the mansion a few year back. Miki was always clinging to Mochi and eventually they started to basically share a brain. Mochi had been the strong on of the two while Miki was defenseless and fragile. Their parent were hunted and they were locked away in a cell for Men's entertainment and pleasure. They had to wear skimpy outfits and were shackled to each other.

"Know what I think…? I think she's just concerned for us is all" Watari draped his arm over Miki's shoulder.

Watari is 'special' in some words. His hair was naturally white and red. He said he would dye it and it would just run out when showered. He brother was in charge of him because his parent went off to South Africa to research on something for the government. He was pretty much normal until his brother brought home a few friends. They were extremely drunk and don't even remember what they did. He just left and never came back. He get's a call every now and then from he brother.

Yasumi walked into the large dinning room. She was tired very, very tired. She looked up at Zero.

"I, uh, I'm sorry." He walked over to her.

"For what? Your responsible for them they should listen to you more. It's not your fault." He placed his forehead to hers, caressing her cheek softly. Warm tears rolled down her cheeks.

"N-No Zero. That's not it I-I'm Dieing! I'm Dieing and I never told you! I've been laying next to you ever night because I didn't want to leaving you alone yet! I wanted to stay!" She collapsed on her knee's. Zero stood shocked at what he'd just heard. He leaned down and picked her up. He turned around to see Avion the door.

"M-mommy…?" He was wearing his footed pajama's and hold a stuffed wolf to his side.

When Zero reunited Yasumi last year. She found him. A 4 year old boy alone in a cemetery with no supervision. She took him in and is currently raising him. She looked up and hopped down. She walked over to him and got down to his level. Wrapping her arm's around him and patting his hair softly.

"It's okay, hun. Mommy's here." She managed to say without breaking out in tears.

"Why's mommy crying? I don't like seeing mommy sad." He placed a small hand on her head.

She smiled and lifted him up. She held a hand out to Zero. It was time for bed they could talk about it in the morning. Right now they had to deal with a more pressing matter. Somewhere in the world that never was in the Castle that should not have been there was a meeting about this child.


End file.
